Forever and Always
by Ode to a Fangirl
Summary: It was getting later, and he wasn't there yet. What could've happened? Modern Jackunzel one-shot inspired by the song Forever and Always by Parachute.


Rapunzel sat alone at the dinner table, waiting for her fiancee to come to her house. They had been engaged for a little over a year, and they did their best to make it a point to have dinner together as often as possible. They would take turns having it at each others house.

So, she sat at the table, spaghetti boiled, toast buttered, and sauce at just the right temperature. The table was set for two, just like always.

Rapunzel peered anxiously at the clock. She had been waiting for a while now. She got up, and started pacing, mumbling and cleaning up some of the dishes from the cooking.

Soon, the whole kitchen was clean. It was getting later. She tried calling Jack's cell, but he wasn't picking up. She sat back down. _He's going to be here soon. He must've just had something he had to do, or maybe he stopped at one of his friend's houses and forgot to tell me...yeah that's probably it. He is a little absent minded after all, _she thought, twisting her napkin into strange shapes.

Rapunzel couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to the window facing the driveway. She watched the snow drift down softly. It was so peaceful and serene.

She thought back to when Jack proposed to her.

_They had been dating for a year, and went out for a fancy dinner. The whole meal, Jack was acting un-like himself. Rapunzel noticed, but decided to wait till later to talk to him about it. _

_After their meal, Jack got up and led her to the balcony outside of the restaurant. It was snowing lightly. She pulled her coat around her shoulders. "It's so gorgeous, don't you think?" she said._

_He nodded and stared up at the sky. _

_Slowly, he got down on one knee. "Punzie, we've been dating for a year now...and I love you so much. I want to be with you, forever and always. We'll grow old together, me and you. I promise to stay with you through everything. Rapunzel Corona, will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring, smiling at her._

"_Yes!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. She jumped on him, causing him to fall backwards onto the light dusting of snow on the balcony. _

"_Oh, sorry, didn't mean to knock you over, sorry, I'm mumbling," she said, pushing herself off him. _

_Jack took her hand. "I don't mind at all." He slipped the ring onto her finger. _

_She looked down at it. It was gorgeous. It wasn't too big and flashy, but elegant. It was just right._

_They looked at each other, completely in love, not even caring that Jack's back soaked with snow, and Rapunzel's dress getting wet from being down in the snow. _

_Jack brushed some of her hair away from her face. "I love you," he whispered, looking into her gorgeous emerald eyes. _

"_I love you too," she whispered back. _

_Jack leaned in towards her, turning his head slightly. And they kissed, the snow falling around them._

Suddenly, the phone rang, pulling Rapunzel out of her reverie. She looked outside and noticed that it had gotten darker, the sun mostly set. Rapunzel walked over to it and answered it. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end said, "Rapunzel?"

It was Hiccup Haddock, one of Jack's closest friends. He was going to be the best man in the wedding.

"Hiccup, is there something...wrong? Jack's not home yet. Did he stop at your place?"

There was a small pause at the other end. "Rapunzel, I'm so sorry. Nobody called you yet? There's been an accident. The driver was drunk, and he hit Jack head on, he's at the hospital now. I would come, but I can't leave work. They won't let me go"

She gasped. "I'm leaving right now" she said, hanging up. She rushed out of the house, throwing on a jacket, not bothering with the meal she had prepared.

...

Rapunzel drove quickly. She gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles started turning white.

As she drove, Rapunzel prayed that Jack was okay, that he'd make it out fine.

Finally, after what felt like the longest drive ever, she pulled into the hospital. She parked her, and ran towards the entrance.

She pushed through the front doors. The awful, hospital smell hit her right away.

She jogged up to the front desk. "Ma'am? Where's Jack Frost? I'm his fiancee," she said hurriedly.

"Follow me," she said. The woman smiled and started to lead Rapunzel to where he was.

While they were walking there, Rapunzel was sure that the lady told her what condition Jack was in, but she didn't listen. She honestly tried to, but she couldn't stop imagining the worst.

They twisted and turned down so many halls. Rapunzel was sure, even if she tried, she couldn't remember where she was going.

Finally, the nurse stopped in front of one of the doors. "He's in there," she said, gesturing to room. "He might not be awake, so just be quiet, okay, honey?"

Rapunzel nodded.

As the woman walked away, she said, "I'll just be around the corner. Just holler if you need me."

Rapunzel pushed open the door. On the bed lie Jack, hooked up to machines that were beeping steadily. His whole body was bruised and bandaged.

"Jack," she whispered.

He turned his head to her. "Punzie?" he said quietly.

She went over by his bedside, taking a hold of his hand. "I'm here, it's okay," she said, tears starting to spill down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry," he said, his voice hoarse. "Don't be sad. I'm fine. Think about happy things. Like the kids we're going to have."

She laughed through her tears, trying to compose herself. "Yeah, we'll have ten at least. And we'll move out to the country, in a beautiful house."

"Yeah, and I'll build them a big tree house. Of course, I'll probably use it the most," he winked at her.

"We'll live there forever. We'll raise our kids there, and we'll grow old and watch their kids, our grandkids. We'll be old and gray and sit on a porch swing, talking about old times, right?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

"I wouldn't dream of anything different," he answered. .

She stared at him for a very long time in silence. "Jack, I have an idea, I'll be right back. Don't worry." He watched her scurry out of the room.

He hoped she would hurry. He didn't think he could hold on much longer. He was in so much pain.

But he wanted her to be happy, he couldn't leave her behind. They were young yet, and he promised to be there forever. So he would hold on as long as he could, for her.

...

Soon Rapunzel came back with some people trailing behind her. A nurse and...A chaplain?

Rapunzel pulled up a chair next to Jack. Her eyes were a bit red around the rims. "He's going to marry us," she said. "And Hiccup's going to be here in a few minutes. They let him out of work because he told them he forgot he was in the wedding."

Jack smiled hugely. "Let's get married then."

The chaplain cleared his throat. "Let's keep this short, shall we? Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy. It is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered. And it keeps no record of wrong." He took two rings from the nurse and gave one to Jack and Rapunzel.

They were old brass rings that the nurses had found in an abandoned room before, and the owner's never came for them, so they kept them.

"Jack," Rapunzel said, smiling. "I have loved you from the day I met you. Every day, I would fall more in love with you, and then you surprised me by asking me out. And that was the start of a beautiful relationship." She took a deep breath in."I love you. You are the most important person in my life, and I don't know what I would do without you. You have been with me through my toughest times. You inspired me when I hit rock bottom. You are my dream, my inspiration," Rapunzel choked up. "Jack, I want to be with you forever and always, just like you promised." She slid one of the rings onto his finger. "I love you."

Jack took a shuddering breath in. The beeps on his machine were getting slower.

He reached out and slipped the other ring on her finger. "Rapunzel... I love you too," he said. His voice was low and his eyes were welling up with tears. "I love you more than anything. You... believed in me, and never left my side. Punzie, I'm so sorry I can't stay. That I can't have a family with you, or build that tree house together. Just please remember... that even when I'm not there..." he said taking a deep breath in, his voice shaking, and tears running down his face. "Even when I'm not there, I will always love you, forever and always. Please remember that, remember me. I love you... I will always...love you," he said, his voice barely a whisper. He closed his eyes and the beeps stopped.

Rapunzel leaned forward, sobbing into her hands, her whole body shaking. She felt someone put an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh Rapunzel, I'm so sorry," said Hiccup. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She cried into his sweatshirt while he did his best to comfort her.

The next day

Rapunzel curled up into a ball on her couch. She was still numb from the day before.

She knew that she would never be the same again. She missed Jack so much. She had a huge hole in her heart that she knew time wouldn't mend.

She just wanted to see Jack, even just for a minute.

She twisted the ring on her finger. "I'll love you, Jack. Forever and always," she whispered. "I promise."

_AN: Sorry everyone's a little OOC. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
